1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to offset print ribbon such as, for example, high-speed magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) encoding ribbon. One particular offset print ribbon is provided in precut spools of about diameter 4.5 inches and width 2.5 inches, wound onto a low-cost plastic spool core and slit to width.
2. Background Art
For use in high-speed encoding printers, such as those used in certain document processing systems, offset print ribbon needs to be accurately located (to make sure that the ribbon stays straight and tracks correctly through a print mechanism), positively driven/retarded (to allow ribbon to be rapidly advanced between print cycles). By the nature of the ribbon (offset magnetic ink on a polypropylene substrate), the ribbon cannot be driven by any friction means acting on either ribbon web surface, either before or after printing. Further, the offset print ribbon needs to be quickly replaceable by operators with limited training and without tools, capable of being installed only in the one correct orientation, and of the lowest possible cost.
Existing approaches to using offset print ribbon in high-speed encoding printers have shortcomings.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved ribbon spool assembly.